Adverbs and Pronouns!
by Tamai
Summary: How well is your part of speech? What interjections would dare cross a preposition? Nouns, verbs, adjectives; what difference did it make? Sesshoumaru x Kagome


**Adverbs & Pronouns_!_**

* * *

Pairing: Sesshoumaru x Kagome.

Summary: How well is your part of speech? What interjections would dare cross a preposition? Nouns, verbs, adjectives; what difference did it make?

Author's Note: I was smiling throughout this, because this idea came to me randomly. Hahah, I just felt like being a dork. Relax, Read, & Review please.

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, I think I'd get sued, attacked, and killed by all my beloved 'fans' because I'd never get my ideas straight.

* * *

_Début;_

* * *

Nouns, Verbs, Adjectives, Conjunctions-

The list goes on and on. The lot of them were all the same, the next more infuriating and pointless than the last. I saw them as nothing of importance rather than terms used to classify types of words and how they are properly used. The logicalway of thinking about things, naturally. Who didn't hate English class? Surely if you could speak, read, and write; what difference did it make to anyone if you knew whether or not that the word 'jump' was a verb? Or the word 'into' was a preposition? Or even that 'love' was a noun? Jump into love. Such a pathetic phrase, love is but a mere idea, you cannot jump into something that only exists in one's conscious.

And yet, here was my overly eccentric English instructor claiming that these terms could practically be classified into people; living breathing individuals. It was our assignment, take the names of people within the school and categorize them as such while giving them personality- An inane assignment for a graduating senior.

And from there, I started from the easiest.

How hard could it be to find and name someone who acted as a noun would?

Nouns – _The part of speech that is used to name a person, place, thing, quality, or action and can function as the subject or object of a verb, the object of a preposition, or an appositive._

I watched silently as my younger Halfling of a brother and his companions were laughing loudly enjoying their lunches together. Such incompetence. I scanned their group and deducted that they were to be my 'lab rats', I assume you could say. I pondered how would you describe a noun? Well…nouns are simplistic, some-what organized, and conspicuous. They know where everything and everyone stand. Direct, serious, hard-hitting, yet they are can be thoughtful to a certain extent.

Looking them over again, only one stuck out: **Miroku Houshi**.

I had to be out of my mind to even begin to think that these idiots would actually be the ones to portray mere parts of speech; then again, I needed this grade. I mentally sighed and began writing down my theories.

Verbs – _The part of speech that expresses existence, action, or occurrence in most languages._

Fiery tempered, active (I would suppose athletic?) Headstrong, constantly in need of action. They're quite complicated, but they always express themselves, rather loudly or boldly.

That answer was as clear as day, that obviously impotent woman the pervert was madly in love with, **Sango Taijia**.

Adjectives – _The part of speech that modifies a noun or other substantive by limiting, qualifying, or specifying__,__ or syntactically by position directly preceding a noun or nominal phrase. _(The descriptive one, eh?)

Observant and deep-thinkers. Not too original in their thinking but their intents are obvious, although they describe certain aspects, perceive everything as it is.

Although, that girl is foolish and downright irritating; only **Ayame Hirai** could possibly fit that category. She was madly infatuated with another wolf ookami and evidently jealous of many females. I believe her to either be extremely insecure or just have an inferiority complex, whatever the case, it mattered not to me.

Prepositions– _A word or phrase placed typically before a substantive and indicating the relation of that substantive to a verb, an adjective, or another substantive._

A nosy person, need I say more? They know the relation of anything and everything. They establish the foundation of where things are to be found. Stubborn and always looking for answers.

Surely enough that underclassmen **Shippo Kizuka** fit that easily. That boy never seemed to know where his nose belonged.

Oddly enough, it would seem I was in luck, for were it not for my half-brother's overly animated group; I would've possibly never actually be willing to find any other subjects for this dim-witted assignment.

Conjunctions – _The part of speech that serves to connect words, phrases, clauses, or sentences._

Peaceful, calm, pacifists. Avoid conflict, they bring people together.

None of them are peaceful in any sort; perhaps the only thing that does work to keep them together would be **Kaede-sensei** herself. For even her young niece Kikyo is a complete utter tyrant.

Interjections – _The part of speech that usually expresses emotion and is capable of standing alone._

Rash, irrational, noisy. Acts mainly on impulsive and/or instinct. Unpredictable for the most part, tendency to be independent and extremely overconfident.

**Kouga Ookami**. End of story.

Pronouns – _The part of speech that substitutes for nouns or noun phrases and designates persons or things asked for, previously specified, or understood from the context._

Orderly, strict, vague, aloof and indifferent. Typically cold attitude and quick thinking. Efficient and sometimes mysterious.

I have a strong urge to say Kikyo; then again, she's quite obviously affected by her surroundings, namely InuYasha and his girlfriend. Who could fill this gap?

Ah yes, InuYasha and his girlfriend. The fiendishly gorgeous being. Even I am left astounded by her appearance. Never have I ever seen any other human behave as she. She always seems to have her heart on her sleeve; she doesn't see revealing her emotions as a fault. She often speaks her mind, but she is not one to use profane language nor does she try to offend anyone or any_thing_ for that matter. Too kind and gentle for her own good. But, then again, that probably is what lures _every_ damned male to her. And somehow my babbling idiot of a brother seemed to catch her eye. And from the very first meeting with her, I knew she was the one thing I wanted but could never have.

Adverbs – _The part of speech that modifies a verb, adjective, or other adverb._

Artistic, down-to-earth, intelligent. Conveys the precision of movement and feats of those surrounding them. They take in their environments, improvise and emphasize the extent of it.

A modifier of nearly all those, could one such as that exist in this world? Of course she does, and she's right there laughing gleefully alongside her friends. **Kagome Higurashi**.

The lunch bell rings, and everyone disperses, everyone off to their next classes, I gather my materials and cast one last glance at her, and she clasps my brother's hand and leads him out of the cafeteria, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Ironic that the one I admire would be right with the one I loathe. So the gods _do_ work in mysterious ways.

* * *

It's the end of the school day and I sit underneath a sakura tree continuing to contemplate. Pronouns. Such a pain. The grass crunches beneath someone's feet and I look up into an endless sea of smiling azure. She stealthily takes hold of my assignment and her irises graze over it.

"Ah, so this is the killer assignment all the seniors have been complaining about all day, eh?" she says wistfully. She stops, and I see her eyes widen considerably.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she looks at me quizzically.

"Hn."

"I'm an _adverb? _" her inquiries nearly made me laugh, almost nearly. She said it as if it were a plague, it sounded so foreign rolling off her tongue. "Is that how you see me? A modifier?" she was getting frustrated, I could feel the spike in energy.

"Perhaps."

"Humph! Well, I'm surprised you didn't write: 'This pompous Sesshoumaru would be the greatest pronoun of all time.' Then again, it's your perspective." she gave it back at me, muttered something about having to go find InuYasha at his Judo club and left with a quick goodbye.

…She called me a pronoun. I felt something inside me _jolt _from her words. I looked up to the heavens, she would have to see just what this pronoun was capable of doing.

* * *

The next morning was quite uneventful, I turned in my assignment, went on with my other classes, and lunchtime was a shocker.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the dark-haired pervert called to me. I tilted my head in acknowledgement and stared at the empty table.

"Where…"

"Big fight, lots of drama. Apparently Kikyo couldn't exactly keep her nails off of InuYasha, poor dog got himself in a load of trouble with Sango and Kouga. Ayame's with Kikyo now. Sango and Kouga went to nearly kill InuYasha for cheating, Shippo's getting lunch. So sit on down and join us!" he invited merrily while tapping the seat next to him.

"So Sesshoumaru-sama…" Miroku started, I looked at him, and I felt him get nervous. Shippo approached us, and immediately blanched. Something was off…clearly.

I sat calmly and began eating my lunch and working on my other class work. _'…InuYasha cheat on Kagome? __Never__.'_ Shortly enough, the missing portion of the group rejoined, all those except Kagome, who seemed to have gone missing. The day went on without much discussion from the group, Sango and Kouga looking as if they were to pounce the hanyou at any given second. I walked off to the sakura tree where I usually sit under after school and there I found Kagome. She smiled up at me from her book that she was reading.

"Okaeri." She smiled and patted the grass next to me, inviting me to sit next to her. I hesitated, but sat anyway.

"How're-" I began, but she cut me off before I had the chance to see if she was okay.

"You know, I heard something today." she told me while looking up to the clouds. I turned to her and raised a brow. She eyed me and giggled. "A certain hanyou just might've spilled a secret while defending his honor."

I had wondered what on earth she could be talking about; and then it hit me. It hit me hard. I could feel my blood virtually leave my face, my heart seemed to boom in my ears. '…Could InuYasha known?'

She laughed and stood. "I swear, InuYasha will make up anything in those crucial moments to get him out of trouble." She beamed at me once more, before she got her bag and was about to leave.

I couldn't bear it any longer, I stood to my feet and reached out for her hand, and I think the gods would've found it hilarious to choose this moment to spite me.

I, Sesshoumaru Taisho, most feared senior, top of his class, top fighter in kendo, top of roughly any list- Tripped. I could've died at that moment. I felt something twitch under me, and I got up quickly, I could almost feel myself lose my voice. Way to go Ursula, you've taken my voice rather than that foolish mermaid.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…?" she asked me, slightly worried. I whispered something incoherent and then raised my head.

"Gomen-nasai." I said while bowing. She gave a small laugh and said not to worry. I bid her goodbye, took my school-bag and turned to leave, that is right before I heard her utter something.

"Parts of speech can be irritating, but Pronouns aren't as simple as they seem. I love that about pronouns, really. They can take the place of anything and just seem to give it a sense obscurity. Simply amazing, ne?"

I turned to her and stared. She just stood there freely, like she couldn't have a care in the world. And she continued talking and I was just listening; she had me in a trance.

"Adverbs are so boring though. They just further bring out the point of something. What's the point in that?" she sighed and her eyes glazed over, "If I could be more interesting…maybe things would be different." She bowed her head dejectedly and I could feel my chest constrict, my air supply slowly running low. And somehow, I said something:

"Adverbs can be quite incredible if I do say so myself. They never cease to amaze me."

She looked at me once more, that sparkle in her eye was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It stunningly, no, marvelously ensnared me, the cobalt of her eyes glowed. Her entire being was an ember, it was something I had no word to describe. The feeling it gave me, I wanted to see her like that forever. I wanted to snapshot this moment and just re-live it every living second for the rest of my life. She was happy, and I wanted to keep her like that. Past, present, and future; she should be happy through it all.

She wasn't an average part of speech. She extenuated the very meaning of being a lively adverb. I, like it, was a pronoun. What is it? Well- as a common noun, "it" is _love_.

**I love Kagome.**

What more could there be to it? It was a perfect sentence, spaces, subject and all. Surely, everything has some meaning to it, whether or not I realized it, parts of speech were a key to good writing. And good writing led to a lot more than books. We use speech everyday, I see her as the one thing that brings me to life. The logical way of thinking about things, _naturally. _In my own conscious she was the only adverb that could modify a pronoun; contrary to popular belief.

Pronouns and Adverbs might possibly be more than just your average classification.

A life-changing experience, for one learning pronoun.

* * *

_Fin;_

* * *

Quirky, cheesy, over-used. WHATEVER. I liked it. JEBUS. I'm an obvious English nerd, _so what_?

Okaeri - Welcome Back.


End file.
